1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflecting device for flat panel displays and method of making the same, and more particularly, to a reflecting device well suited to a liquid crystal display and method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The flat panel display having advantages of small size, light weight and thin thickness is popular in the market and has become the main stream choice of the displays. However, there are still a number of problems that need to be solved for the flat panel displays; for example, the light source inside the flat panel display frequently has a current leakage problem that results in a waste of power consumption and degradation of picture quality.
The current leakage of the light source inside the flat panel displays, particularly inside a liquid crystal display, is caused mainly by improper design of the reflector of the light source (e.g., a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL)). A conventional reflector of the light source is made of metal, and a reflective layer is coated on the inner surface of the metal material to reflect rays of light coming from the light source onto the flat panel display. However, the reflector made of a metal material is susceptible to causing current leakage because of the formation of capacitance. In addition to that, the reflective layer used in the conventional manner is usually made of a conductive material (e.g., silver) such that the current leakage problem is hard to be avoided or reduced. As a result, a waste of power consumption and degradation of picture quality occur at all times.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved reflecting device for flat panel displays and a method of making the same to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.